


Sleep patterns

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney likes to sleep a certain way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep patterns

Rodney has always slept best on his stomach; first turning his head into the softness of his hypoallergenic pillow & then spreading out and using all the available space.

And it hadn’t been a problem when he moved to Atlantis, even with the ridiculous Barbie House sized beds the Ancients so obviously favoured, not, that is, until he started sleeping with John. It was a matter of simple math really; there just wasn’t enough surface area in one bed to accommodate two grown men, especially – as Colonel Hilarity liked to point out - with one splayed out like a cover-hogging starfish.

Fortunately, Rodney is a genius and so has no trouble coming up with a brilliant workaround. And if it means that he has to sleep lying on top of John, soft chest hair tickling at his cheek and a comforting heartbeat steady under his ear, then so be it.

Maybe the Ancients hadn’t been quite so stupid, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
